Something Beautiful
by whoufflemysouffle
Summary: The Doctor takes Clara to see something beautiful. One-shot.


Hi, I just had a quick idea that kind of branched off to something beautiful... ha ha see what I did there?

I don't own Doctor Who or any of the lovely characters that it produces :)

I wake up to the rattle of my phone buzzing off the edge of my bed. Hesitantly, I roll over and reach down for it_ 3AM! I'M GOING TO KILL THAT MAN! Or Alien... Or Time lord... Touchy subject really. 4 Missed calls, blimey, there's such a thing as too keen._ The Doctor had finally figured out how to text with the new phone I bought for him. I almost laugh out loud at his text:

_Clara! I somehow have figured out how to use this beast of technology. Beast... Don't suppose you want to go and see some Beasts? They are magnificent creatures, highly misjudged they are. The high system of ..._

_Blah Blah Blah._ A small part of me regrets giving him a phone in the first place, it's just another way for him to ramble on. I don't mind it so much to be honest. I swerve back on to my side and look at the clock, counting the minutes till I see him again...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Clara Oswin Oswald. You Beauty. Well actually, no Oswin but I do believe she at least deserves a place somewhere in there. It's been two months since Trenzalore and things have been better than ever. We are travelling through time and space and I know I'll never tire of her. I miss the Ponds terribly. And River. But that's just another tragic yet beautiful chapter of my life that has been lived and will never be forgotten. Clara Oswald, on the other hand, is something different, the good kind. She's gorgeous of course, witty, smarter than her time but overall perfect for me. In every way. It almost burdens me that I know one way or another she will be lost to me, they all leave in the end, and it breaks my hearts.

I zig-zag around the TARDIS console while she hums mournfully as if she can hear my thoughts. I smile weakly up at her and begin to pilot her back to Clara's Time. With a great thrash, we get there. Sexy's been a little more tolerant recently when It comes to Clara, most likely due to the ultimate sacrifice that Clara made for me. I skip out of the TARDIS and give the old girl a pat as I fail to notice Angie and Artie staring at me dubiously.

"Err... What are you doing?" Angie stares at me waiting for an answer as my face becomes a roll of emotions. I peer down at the both of them and come up with some quick intelligible (well to them anyway) excuse of my adoration towards my old girl.

As if on cue, I am saved. "Doctor! You're a little early, come on in, I have a few more things to do". Clara ushers him over as the kids make their way to school. He walks in to the Maitland house to find a few boxes close-by with 'Clara's Stuff' written all over them. Immediately his hearts begin to flutter. He shouts out to Clara; currently in the kitchen cleaning up the dishes. "Hey Clara! Why are all these boxes here?".With no response he flies through to the kitchen and makes himself useful; beginning to dry up some bowls. He sends a few smirks towards Clara and waits for answer as he watches her mind work. She abruptly stops what she is doing and begins to speak rather quickly. "The thing is I realised that I can't spend my whole life as a nanny, I did a degree, I had a proper education so I figured I might as well do something...with it" she ends with a small smile.

I try to hide my disappointment and go back to the dishes while making small talk. "What do you think you'll do?" I ask with a hint of hope. She moves over to the table and slumps down on a chair, almost tiredly. "I don't know" she says honestly. I stop what I'm doing and move to sit with her and contemplate what my next words should be.

After a few uncomfortable moments of silence I build up the courage to say something. "Look Clara, I don't want to pull you away from you living your life but I wondered maybe... If you would like to travel with me... Fulltime?" I end the last note in a whisper, wanting to crawl away from the situation but stay attentively for the answer. She breaks in to a smile and jumps up immediately to hug me. We stay in a warm embrace as she mumbles " you say it as if it's a chore, but its a privilege if anything, doctor". We pull away, still at an extremely close proximity. Her eyes lull down to my lips but the moment is washed away when the doorbell rings. She laughs with a hint of irritation as I begin to breathe again, almost gasping for air.

She begins to walk away and stops for a brief moment, as if she's trying to make up her mind. But continues on to the door. While she's gone I make a few agitating hand gestures to pull myself together.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It turns out that no one was at the door. _Well, what a coincidence._ I almost just kissed the doctor?! I don't know what I was thinking. This definitely isn't the first time I've wanted to do it. From the first time he dropped me off out of that old snogbox I knew there was something drawing me to him. It pains me too, because he is over 900 years old. I try and act like it doesn't matter but we both know it does. I act as if he likes me too. That's as impossible as myself. I find myself pacing in circles alone with my thoughts when the Doctor walks in with an adorable smile. "Ready to move your stuff in? "he asks excitedly; practically skipping with adrenaline. I nod and we begin to wittingly chat as we used to as if nothing happened.

With all the stuff packed I sit down near the console and ask the Doctor to take me somewhere. As always he asks "Anywhere in particular?" _well chin boy. As if I'm aware of all the different planets in the universe._ I almost say my usual phrase 'something awesome 'when I realise this is the first time I realise I want something different. I tell him "Something beautiful". He thinks for a moment, which is unusual for him but I see the light bulb above his head spring to life moments later as he begins to pilot the TARDIS. He takes my hands after landing perfectly (_when does that ever happen_) before spinning on the spot with realisation.

"Go and wear something... Beautiful. "he contemplates. "Something formally beautiful". I marvel sarcastically at his choice of words as he runs off to his room. I choose a long, silky red dress that drapes over one shoulder and goes just above the ankles with a small cream clutch bag that the TARDIS picked out for me. I think she's developed a soft spot for me, which is much better than before. I slip on some white heels and carefully walk in to the console room to find the doctor in a black tux with of course... A black bow tie. He gapes at me and fixes his bow tie; takes my hand and kisses it delicately.

"You look truly beautiful Clara" he says with a sparkle in his eyes that I can't tear away from. I blush furiously and pull him to the door. Upon opening it, I realise we are on Earth, Somerset? I look around confusedly at the doctor as he urges me forwards. In front of me there is a small, but very content little church with a flurry of guests hurrying inside. We stay by the side as a small black taxi arrives; presumably with a bride inside. I try to think up all the people who I want to see get married but what I see tops all of them.

She looks angelic as she gracefully pulls up out of the taxi with a bouquet of her favourite flowers, Roses. I realise that I haven't seen my mum for years and urgently find the need to go over to her, I keenly begin to walk but realise I shouldn't. I turn to the doctor who is watching my every move intently as he whispers in my ear "You wanted to see something beautiful... Here you are".

The ceremony is full of laughter, admiration and possibility as the Doctor and I sit ourselves in the corner of the small church. I can't keep my eyes off my mum but I often turn to look at my dad and feel a surge of sorrow run through me. He truly loved her, I could see that in his eyes. I haven't spoken to him for a while. We grew apart after mum died, but I never stopped loving him. Throughout the ceremony I notice one thing vividly, the Doctor would often turn to look at me, sometimes for too long; absorbing every expression I'm making. By the end of the ceremony my mum and dad, happy as ever begin to walk out of the church. Being so far at the back we were very close to them and each step closer made my heart beat furiously with nerves and awe. Outside, I notice something on the ground. The ring my mum gave to me before she died. I quickly bend down to pick up and gather the courage to walk over to her. She turns to me with a friendly smile while my dad says his goodbyes to the guests.

"Hi, sorry, congratulations - I noticed that you dropped this. I didn't want you to lose it, especially today." I say far too quickly as I hold my hand out and my eyes begin to tear up. She takes the ring and slips it on and notices my distress. "Thank you so much, I don't know what I would've done with out it. Hey! Don't cry!" she says comfortingly, almost the same way she did whenever I cried as a child. "Are you a friend of Dave's?" she asks. I wipe the tears on my face and reply "oh yes a very distant friend" I manage to choke out. "Look, I've got to go, but thanks very much love, don't look so down! This is a happy day!" she says with humorous ridicule as we both laugh it off and she gives me a hug. I hold on tight for the last time and say a proper goodbye. "Goodbye, M-Ellie, good luck in the future. I wish for you only the best" I say admiringly. She nods and turns back to greet my dad with a kiss and before entering the car looks around for one last friendly smile. _Oh my mum, she never changes._

The Doctor walks cautiously over to me and wraps his arm round my waist for support. I can't thank him enough for what he has done. We walk arm in arm back to the TARDIS. As soon as I get in I burst in to tears, the sort of crying where you don't know if you'll ever stop. The Doctor pulls me to his chest as I listen to the rhythm of his hearts lulling me back to life. He whispers comforting words to me as he strokes my hair. My heart is overwhelmed with love as I look in to his eyes and see exactly the same thing. With each breath we get closer, so close that his hot breath begins to tingle on my face. I realise I can't hold it in any longer.

"Thank you so much Doctor, I don't know how I can ever repay you" I whisper. He chuckles a bit and takes my hands and caresses them. "You being here is more than enough" he answers. His voice. _His voice. Low and enticing and almost unbearable to listen to - in a good way._ He moves his hand up to the right side of my face and moves in closer. At first he brushes his lips against mine, almost asking if its okay to do so. I smile against his lips and deepen the kiss as our tongues begin to dance around each other. It's a magical and purely perfect moment. We part away from each other after a few minutes but our bodies are still pressed together; yearning for more.

He pushes a few strands of hair behinds my ear and looks deep in to my eyes and says "I love you Clara, I'm so in love with you...". He looks from eye to eye, drunk with love. His words are music to my ears.

"I love you too Chin Boy" I manage to say with a small chuckle at his nickname while he prods his chin questioningly. I can tell he is about to complain so I shut him up with another kiss, which is every bit better than the first one. I realise that this is the life I want for now. Just me and him, on the TARDIS, saving worlds and species and seeing brilliant new things. But most of all, just being with him. I can see a mirrored thought playing on his mind. I know we will be okay.


End file.
